This application is being submitted to obtain funding to support travel awards for young scientists (students, post-doctoral fellows, residents and junior faculty) to attend the 13th International Congress of Radiation Research (ICRR). All funds acquired from this application will be applied toward travel awards for young scientists, as defined above. [unreadable] [unreadable] This conference is held every 4th year, at locations throughout the world. It is organized under the auspices of the International Association for Radiation Research (IARR). Thirteen national organizations from around the world that focus on radiation research are the member institutions of IARR. The organization representing the United States and Canada in the IARR is the Radiation Research Society. This particular Congress is the first in the United States since 1974. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives of the 13th ICRR are to: (1) Provide educational opportunities throughout the conference for young investigators to learn about state of the art research across a broad scope of science relating to the biology, physics and chemistry of radiation and how such knowledge can be applied to problems in human health, (2) Provide an unopposed Educational Day, focusing entirely on the subject of the molecular biology of radiation oncology, (3) Create an atmosphere conducive to permitting exchange of ideas between junior and more senior scientists and (4) Provide a forum for scientific exchange between an international cadre of scientists on the subject of radiation research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]